Small Surprise
by SerasKucheki
Summary: This is the a little continuation from my story 'I'm Happy Alone'. I hope you guys enjoy the little future look into the relationship I created in that story and... Happy Birthday Austria ! Prustria !


Procrastination? A little, yeah, because I needed to get this done. Prustria is my favorite pairing and this is the little continuation of my 'I'm Happy Alone' story because I thought you guys needed a little more into the relationship. Even though it is my favorite pairing I did not write smut, if you're looking for smut good luck, I'm kind of tired of writing it right now. Enjoy the fluff~!

* * *

Small Surprise

Every birthday, one way or another, I've gotten the luck of being alone. It didn't matter how much Elizaveta begged to come over to my house, I'd always convince her it would be better if I just had a relaxing day to myself. That's what I looked forward to every year was the one day I would miraculously have no one to bug me. Somehow, even Gilbert had avoided that day for some odd reason even though now we were dating. It still confuses me at how he can either forget or just avoid it. I wonder what he does on my birthday.

* * *

Gilbert didn't want to avoid the Austrian on his birthday but every time he'd go to the house he would lose his nerve and turn tail back to Ludwig's house. He never said 'Happy Birthday' or even wrote it. _I can't lose my nerve this time it needs to be done._ It was so unawesome how he just couldn't say a few easy simple words to Roderich. They have finally begun dating and it's been a couple years now and he still couldn't visit him on his birthday. _Why does this have to be so hard?_

_

* * *

_

Roderich woke up happy to his alarm and picked his glasses up to begin his daily routine. Even on his birthday it didn't change other than he baked himself a cake at the end of the day to enjoy. He got up out of bed and began to get dressed wondering about which songs he should play or which books he should read. _Maybe I should write a new song._ His eyes scanned the room once more having a feeling that today wasn't going to be ordinary so his guard was instantly up as the phone rang. "Hello?" he answered thinking he already knew who it was.

"Roderich~, are you sure you don't want me to come over. It's your birthday you shouldn't be spending it alone." Elizaveta instantly began ranting.

"No, Eliza, I'm fine." he sighed hating to go through this every morning but at least it was done to one call a day now.

"Gilbert doesn't even come over so at least let…"

"Nein, I just want to spend it alone because it can be quite peaceful. I'm sure he just has something that's pressing to do." Roderich explained cutting her off which he only did when he wanted the conversation to end. _He'd always visit me the day after anyway._

"Fine, just call if you need some company~!" she said hanging up knowing that the call would never come.

Roderich hung up the phone and continued his daily routine happy that he now had the one thing that bugged him done for the day. He didn't even really bother getting all the way ready and just put on his long button up sleeve shirt and black pants on. There really was no point when after so many years no one came to his house.

* * *

"Oi! West!" shouted the Prussian as he charged into the kitchen. "I need you to do me a favor~." he smiled at the German.

"Why should I do your favor?" he asked barely just getting breakfast done. Ludwig turned around to face him giving him a frown and Gilbert instantly knew what was coming next. "You should be at Roderich's not here. Either it's because you're too selfish to go over there or your ego thinks you can get away with after what, ten years of being together?" he scolded crossing his arms.

"West you don't even know the favor I'm asking!" he exclaimed ignoring the last part because it always hurt when he put it that way. The Aristocrat never complained or seemed hurt but it still made him wonder.

Ludwig's eyes narrowed intensifying the glare, "Tell me first why you haven't visited him _once_."

Gilbert didn't want to tell him because it was supposed to be a surprise for everyone, especially Roderich. "Come on, just do the favor and I swear you will hear about why tomorrow." he promised really not wanting to tell his little bruder.

The German looked at him sensing the distress in his demeanor even though he wouldn't let it be seen on the outside. He sighed, "Fine, what is it?"

The albino instantly brightened, "I want you to bake a cake!"

* * *

Roderich's day was going just as planned. No one was calling, no was knocking, and he was left alone with his piano to play all day with no interruptions. He smiled as he continued playing Mozart but still had this nagging feeling the back of his mind that something was still left to happen today. He kept dismissing it as paranoia after all this years and maybe it was because this year, he actually longed to see the Prussian. Once the piece was done he looked over the piano wondering again why the albino still had yet to do anything toward his birthday. Anything would really suffice because he usually got a card from Elizaveta, Ludwig, Feliciano (when he remembered), and Antonio. Roderich shook his head and gathered up the pieces no longer feeling up toward playing and looked at the time. _It's nearly 5 I guess I should start on my cake…_

Even though Ludwig thought Gilbert never went to the Austrian's house, he did. He knew the time zone he had to get to the house before Roderich would bake his own cake. Old habits do die hard and when he was nervous to visit the brunette, he found himself once again stalking him in the bushes or watching him from his window. _So unawesome, _he reminded himself as he knocked on the door.

Roderich froze hearing the door being knocked. _This must be it._ He slowly moved to the hallway looking at the front door now wishing he had even a small window to see who it was. _It could just be the mailman or somebody else._ The feeling however didn't go away as he approached the door and opened it to find Gilbert. "Gi…Gil?" he asked wondering if he fell asleep now.

"Hey specs~!" he replied bringing the box in front of him. "I got West to cook you a cake since I probably would've burned down the house." he smiled at him. They looked at each other with neither moving for a few minutes before Gilbert's smile began to lessen. "Roddy, are you okay?" he asked becoming concerned. _He probably hates me. I took too long…_

The Austrian shook his head coming out of the little daze and couldn't help but smile at him. "Ja, I'm fine, come in." he said not able to stop feeling the happiness he had of Gilbert being here. _I did want him here all along._

Gilbert's smile instantly returned seeing his boyfriend smile and walked in going to the kitchen. "I know it isn't your cake, but West does know how to make one." he announced. Roderich followed him smiling the whole time. The Prussian turned around to face him and started feeling nervous again. _Damn nerves we need to be Awesome now!_

"Thank you Gil." he smiled at him knowing the cake would taste just fine anyway. Roderich probably would've eaten it if Gilbert cooked it because he was really happy now. He suddenly had a short inspiration and grabbed Gilbert's hand taking him to the piano room. They sat down in their usual place nowadays with his lover next to him as he set his hands on the keys.

Gilbert didn't mind if he wanted to play him a piece real fast because he could practically feel the object that weighed his mind burn his leg where it was in his pocket. He knew though, that still, even while Roderich began to play a piece that he would be so enveloped by it that he wouldn't notice him move. The song continued as he worked up his nerve to finally say what has been on his mind every time his birthday came around. He couldn't help but bit his lip hoping now that it would work and it would make up for the birthdays he had missed on purpose with no excuses. He felt the Austrian beginning to move a bit to the piece and took this opportunity to slide off the bench and take out the little box. He barely could swallow as he held it in his hand waiting for the piece to end as he knelt behind him.

Roderich got done with the piece and opened his eyes looking to the side not seeing the Prussian. _Where did he go?_ He turned around to see a kneeling Gilbert. His heart nearly stopped as the small box in his hands opened to reveal a ring. "Gil…Gil?" he barely asked seeing the Prussian blush. It was so rare to see him do that and he found himself blushing as well.

"Will you marry me?" Gilbert asked quickly closing his eyes afraid to see the rejection of waiting too long.

It all clicked at the moment why he always avoided him and never said anything about his birthday. He smiled widely knowing how hard this must've been for him and gently grabbed his hands moving them down so he could give him a light kiss on the lips. "Ja." he replied blushing as he pulled away.

Gilbert instantly came to life again and tackled the Austrian. "I knew you couldn't deny my Awesomeness!" he exclaimed hugging him tightly nearly cutting off his air supply. Roderich couldn't say anything but shook his head at the ridiculous statement. "Hey, specs, does this make up for, you know…"

Roderich smiled and kissed him again this time having Gilbert hold him so it could last longer, "It does."

"Because you know I can always make it even better~." he winked at the Austrian loving to see him blush at the innuendo that was _obviously_ intended.

"Must you always want that when you come over?"

"I know you like my 5 meters." smirked Gilbert earning a little smile on the Austrian's lips. _He's going to finally admit it!_

"I'm sorry Gil, but last I checked, it wasn't "5 meters"." Roderich smiled a little wider.

"Hey!" Gilbert pouted straddling him as he sat up.

"Gil, don't get upset it was a joke." he sighed.

"Then make it up." he smiled bending down to kiss his neck nibbling on it a bit.

Roderich bit his lip and pushed at him, "Fine, but after cake."

"Ich liebe dich."

"Ich liebe dich auch." he smiled back at the Prussian grabbing the box to slip the ring on. Gilbert smirked even wider and kissed him deeply.

* * *

I'm so happy I could get this done~! This is for all you Austrians who love this pairing~! Happy Birthday Roderich Edelstein!


End file.
